Tahm Kench
}} Abilities Tahm Kench's basic attacks and damaging abilities apply a stack of An Acquired Taste to enemy champions. Against enemies with three stacks, Tahm Kench's and are enhanced. |description2 = An Acquired Taste can stack up to 3 times. After X''' seconds, it decays at a rate of 1 per '''Y seconds. |targeting = An Acquired Taste is a unit-targeted debuff. |damagetype = |projectile = |spelleffects = false |spelleffects-false = |onhiteffects = |spellshield = will not block . |additional = |video = Tahm Kench IVideo }} After a brief delay, Tahm Kench launches his tongue in the target direction that stops upon hitting an enemy, dealing damage and them for 2 seconds. |description2 = :}} Enemy champions will also be for a short duration. |description3 = Tahm Kench can activate while his tongue is mid-air to devour minions or monsters from a distance. |leveling = % |leveling2 = |range = 800 |cooldown = 6 |cost = |costtype = mana |targeting = Tongue Lash is a linear colliding skill shot. |damagetype = Magic |projectile = true |spelleffects = single |spelleffects-single = |onhiteffects = |spellshield = will block . |additional = |video = Tahm Kench QVideo }} Tahm Kench swallows the target unit, placing them in for a short duration (halved against enemy champions) and dealing them magic damage if they are an enemy at the end of the duration. Devour has different effects based on the unit Tahm Kench has in his belly: |description2 = Tahm Kench gains bonus movement speed while moving toward enemy champions, and both him and his ally can end the effect early.}} |description3 = Tahm Kench can reactivate Devour to spit the unit forth, dealing magic damage to all enemies it hits as well as itself.}} |description4 = For the duration, Tahm Kench is by 95%, his target loses allied vision and its is reduced to his immediate vicinity. Tahm Kench can only Devour enemies with three stacks of .}} |leveling = | }} % target's max. health}} |leveling2 = |leveling3 = |range = | }} |cooldown = |cost = 90 |costtype = mana |targeting = Devour is a unit-targeted ability. |damagetype = Magic |projectile = true |spelleffects = single, aoe |spelleffects-single = First Cast |spelleffects-aoe = Second Cast |onhiteffects = |spellshield = |additional = * Tahm Kench cannot , or use while his belly is full. * Devour cannot be used on major buff monsters, namely , , , and . |video = Tahm Kench WVideo }} Tahm Kench stores all damage he takes, which is displayed as Grey Health in his health bar. |description2 = If Tahm Kench has not taken damage in the last few seconds, he will rapidly restore health equal to a percentage of the Grey Health. This passive is unavailable while Thick Skin is on cooldown. |description3 = Tahm Kench converts his current Grey Health into a health shield, which slowly decays over 6 seconds. |leveling2 = % of Grey Health |range = |cooldown = |cost = 50 |costtype = mana |targeting = Thick Skin's Passive is a self-buff. Thick Skin's Active is a self-targeted ability. |damagetype = |projectile = |spelleffects = false |spelleffects-false = |onhiteffects = |spellshield = |additional = |video = Tahm Kench EVideo }} Tahm Kench's basic attacks, and deal bonus magic damage. |description2 = Tahm Kench begins a 15-second channel, opening his maw and offering an ally a spot inside his belly. Once an ally has climbed in or if Tahm Kench decides to go solo, he begins a -second channel which, upon completion, teleports him and his target to the target location after a -second delay. |description3 = Taking damage will interrupt Abyssal Voyage, putting it on a reduced cooldown. Abyssal Voyage cannot be activated while . |description4 = }} |leveling = 10 % bonus health)}} |range = |cooldown = |cost = 100 |costtype = mana |targeting = Abyssal Voyage's Passive is an on-hit and spell effect. Abyssal Voyage's Active is a channeled ground-targeted blink. |damagetype = |projectile = |spelleffects = false |spelleffects-false = Active |onhiteffects = |spellshield = |additional = |video = Tahm Kench RVideo }} References es:Tahm Kench